officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Medieval Party 2019
The was the second annual Medieval Party in Club Penguin Online which began on June 23, 2019 and ended on July 7, 2019. During the party the entire island was decorated. All the Knight's Quests were accessible. Penguins could also defeat Scorn the Dragon King in Ye Knight's Quest: Scorn's Revenge, which was accessible from the Ski Hill. The party also introduced a new custom mascot for players to meet, Scorn the Dragon King. Storyline The kingdom has fallen into darkness! Scorn the Dragon King, has conquered the land. Penguins have to collect three magical items located at the Dock, Beach and Ski Village, reach Scorn's lair and defeat him to save the island. Items Free items Party Items :For more items go to Medieval Catalog. Stamps Minigames Party Interface Medieval2019InterfaceIcon.png|Party interface icon Medieval2019PartyInterface.png|Party interface for the party Gallery Rooms Medieval Party 2012 Dance Lounge.png|Arcade Medieval Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2012 Beacon.png|Beacon Medieval Party 2012 Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Medieval Party 2011 Book Room.png|Book Room Medieval Party 2011 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval Party 2012 Cove.png|Cove Medieval Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2012 Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2012 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Medieval Party 2012 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Medieval Party 2012 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2012 Mine.png|Mine Medieval Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval Party 2011 Night Club.png|Night Club Medieval Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2012 Recycling Plant.png|Recycling Plant Medieval Party 2012 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2009 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Medieval Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2012 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2012 Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2012 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Party Rooms Medieval Party 2012 Bridge.png|Bridge Medieval Party 2012 Dragon's Path.png|Dragon's Path Medieval Party 2012 Mountain of Misery.png|Mountain of Misery Medieval Party 2012 Sky Kingdom.png|Sky Kingdom Medieval Party 2012 Treetop Fort.png|Treetop Fort After Scorn is defeated :This phase only occurred for players when they defeated Scorn the Dragon King, and the party was into its second week. Medieval Party 2012 Dance Lounge 2.png|Arcade Medieval Party 2012 Beach 2.png|Beach Medieval Party 2012 Bridge 2.png|Bridge Medieval Party 2012 Dock 2.png|Dock Medieval Party 2012 Mountain of Misery 2.png|Mountain of Misery Medieval Party 2012 Ski Hill 2.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2012 Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2012 Sky Kingdom 2.png|Sky Kingdom Medieval Party 2012 Town 2.png|Town Ye Knight's Quests Ye Knight's Quest 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 2 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 3 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room 4 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room 5 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room 6 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room 7 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room Ye Knight's Quest 2 Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2012 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room Medieval Party 2010 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room Ye Knight's Quest 3 Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 1.png|Memory puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 2.png|Path puzzle room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 hydra room.png|Hydra room Medieval Party 2011 Ye Knight's Quest 3 treasure room.png|Treasure room Ye Knight's Quest: Scorn's Revenge Medieval Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2012 Dragon's Path.png|Dragon's Path Medieval Party 2012 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2012 Bridge.png|Bridge Medieval Party 2012 Mountain of Misery.png|Mountain of Misery Medieval Party 2012 Mountain of Misery 2.png|Mountain of Misery (after the player defeats Scorn) Medieval Party 2012 Sky Kingdom.png|Sky Kingdom Other medieval19-en.png|Homepage screen for the party Medieval2019LoginNotification.png|Login notice about the party LighthouseTelescopeMedieval2019.png|Moving meteor on the telescope at the Lighthouse ScornMountainNoticeMedieval2019.png|Message on the door at the Ski Hill Screenshot 1324.png|Scorn Battle ScornDefeatedNoticeMedieval2019.png|Message after defeating Scorn Scorn the dragon in game.gif|Scorn in-game Blog *Medieval Party FULL GUIDE